WHO?
by Zeeagy Ovich
Summary: 'Ini pertama kali aku melihatnya, aku' a TVXQ or DBSK or Tohoshinki fanfic YooSu and YunJae here. Please RnR guys!


**Who?**

.

.

.

Junsu membuka pintu mobil Yoochun kemudian keluar dari mobil itu. Ia melambai pada kekasihnya yang juga melambai padanya dari dalam mobil. Tepat saat mobil Yoochun menghilang, Junsu bersiap menyebrang ke apartemennya. Ah! Junsu hampir lupa kalau ia harus membeli bahan makanan yang sudah menipis- mungkin lebih tepat dibilang habis, hanya ada satu bungkus mie instant lagi.

Jadi Junsu berjalan menuju sebuah pasar tradisional, ini belum terlalu larut jadi mungkin masih ada beberapa toko yang buka.

Junsu mulai membeli bahan makanan seperti telur, daging, sayur- ya! Junsu benar-benar harus banyak membuat sup karena dia sangat membutuhkan sayur untuk asupan gizinya sebagai mahasiswa.

Junsu memilih-milih sayur yang terlihat segar. Ia melihatnya dengan sangat teliti, tidak mau salah mengambil dan mendapati bahan-bahan makanannya rusak sebelum waktunya. Junsu masih asik memilih sayuran ketika,

Junsu menoleh kebelakang, apa ada yang memperhatikannya?

Junsu mengabaikannya dan kembali memilih sayuran, namun sungguh, ia merasa tidak nyaman.

Seperti ada yang terus memperhatikannya.

Junsu menoleh lagi, namun tidak menemukan apa-apa selain beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang. Junsu berusaha mengabaikannya dan kembali focus memilih sayur.

Namun sungguh, Junsu tidak bisa membohongi dirinya kalau ia merasa diperhatikan. Anehnya, tiba-tiba badannya terasa lelah dan sejujurnya, Junsu takut.

'baiklah Junsu, ini terakhir kali kau menoleh kebelakang, setelah itu fokuslah memilih sayuran'

Jadi Junsu menghitung mundur, matanya melirik kekanan kiri, seakan mengawasi sekitar.

Three…

Two…

One…

Junsu berbalik cepat, dan

 _Ini pertama kali aku melihatnya, aku._

.

.

.

Junsu berjalan memasuki ruangan kelasnya, ia masih cukup mengantuk, tapi bagaimanapun ia harus mengikuti kelas pagi ini. Junsu duduk di sebuah kursi dan mulai mengambil bukunya. Mungkin ia bisa sedikit membaca sebelum kelas mulai.

Sayang sekali Dosen datang dan kelas segera dimulai. Dengan wajah ngantuknya ia mengikuti kelas pagi ini. Ia melipat tangannya dan merebahkan kepalanya dimeja. Dia juga merasa lemas, rasanya seperti habis berlari mengelilingi kampusnya yang besar.

"Kim Jaejoong, kau terlambat lagi. Silahkan duduk sebelum aku mengubah pikiranku dan menghukummu!"

Junsu hanya sedikit melirik temannya itu tanpa melepaskan pipinya yang menempel pada meja, ia benar-benar merasa lelah bahkan untuk mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum puas melihat sahabatnya dibentak. Sedangkan yang disebut Jaejoong berjalan dan duduk disebelah Junsu. Ia merunduk untuk menaruh tasnya dibawah.

"terlambat lagi, eh?" Tanya Junsu dengan suara lemasnya, Jaejoong masih merunduk namun Junsu dapat mendengar Jaejoong menggumam.

"menurutmu?" Junsu hanya tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kembali dari acara mari-merunduk-untuk-menaruh-tas, ia duduk dengan tenang dan membuka bukunya. Namun mendadak Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. Jaejoong menoleh, dan mendapatkan Junsu hampir tertidur disebelahnya.

"Junsu-ie?" panggil Jaejoong. Junsu hanya melirik sambal menggumam pelan.

"bukankah.. kau tadi berjalan kearah parkiran?"

Junsu terlihat bingung.

"ne! aku melihatnya! Bahkan baju tas kalian sama!" kata Jaejoong saat sebelumnya melirik kebawah meja untuk melihat tas Junsu.

"Kim Jaejoong! Jangan berisik dikelasku!" Jaejoong yang mendengar bentakkan itu hanya menunduk dalam.

Tapi Junsu tidak mau peduli, ia sedang berfikir.

Mungkinkah?

.

.

.

Junsu berjalan pulang. Hari ini Yoochun sedang sibuk dengan usahanya. Ya, selain mahasiswa, Yoochun bekerja sama membuka café bersama temannya.

Junsu memasuki rumahnya, melempar tasnya ke sofa dan mengambil pigura foto. Ia membukanya dan memandang foto itu.

"ah, bagaimana kabarmu?" ucap Junsu sambal mengusap foto dua anak kecil itu.

Ia membalik foto itu dan menemukan nomor telpon, Junsu tersenyum. Ia meraih ponselnya untuk menelpon nomor tersebut, tapi

Drrt drrt

Ponselnya malah bergetar, dilayar terdapat nama Jaejoong. Junsu memutar bola matanya dan mengangkat telepon itu.

"junsu-ie! Kumohon menginaplah neee? Kau benar-benar harus membantuku mengerjakan tugas ini, aku tidak mengertiii"

Bahkan belum sempat Junsu menyapa Jaejoong sudah bicara dengan cepat begitu.

"ayolah aku tidak ingin Yunho memarahiku lagi" ucap Jaejoong lagi sambil menyebut kekasihnya yang sekarang sedang bekerja di Jepang. Junsu menghela nafas.

"arraseo" kemudian Junsu segera pergi ke apartemen Jaejoong, meninggalkan foto itu tergeletak di sofa.

.

.

.

Sudah 3 jam Junsu membantu Jaejoong belajar, sementara Jaejoong sedang membeli minuman dingin didepan apartemennya. Sebenarnya sahabatnya ini pintar, sayangnya sedikit malas. Junsu mulai mengantuk dan ia merasa sangat lelah. Ia mulai meletakkan kepalanya di meja.

Drrt drrt

Junsu menoleh dan mendapati nama Yoochun disana. Ia mengambil ponselnya kemudian mengangkat telepon.

"yobusaeyo?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Apa yang Junsu dengar hanya suara Changmin, teman Yoochun, yang menyuruh Yoochun untuk bicara.

"ada apa?" Tanya Junsu.

"e-err junsu-ie?" Yoochun mulai bicara.

"ne?" Junsu hanya menjawab bingung.

"apa kau marah padaku?" Tanya Yoochun

"apa? Marah?" Tanya Junsu. Ia bingung dan merasa semakin lelah.

"tadi kau lewat didepan café ku, aku memanggilmu tapi kau diam saja. Dengar, aku minta maaf aku sibuk tapi-"

Mendadak Junsu merasa tubuhnya semakin lemas, dan ia merasa takut.

"aku dirumah Jaejoong, chunnie" jawab Junsu –mencoba- kalem, walau ia mulai bingung.

"apa? Apa maksudmu?" yoochun terdengar bingung.

"aku-" belum selesai Junsu bicara ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka, berarti Jaejoong sudah kembali. Tapi sepertinya Jaejoong tengah kesal.

"bagaimana mungkin dia berjalan melewatiku sementara aku membawa minuman yang berat untuknya-"

Jaejoong berhenti bicara, matanya menatap Junsu kaget. Junsu hanya menatapnya balik dengan bingung- mengabaikan Yoochun yang masih bicara di telpon.

"kau kena-"

"AKU BERSUMPAH AKU MELIHATMU MELEWATIKU SAAT AKU BERJALAN KE PINTU APARTEMEN TADI! BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN KAU DISINI?!" Jaejoong berteriak kalap.

Junsu mengangkat kepalanya perlahan –demi apapun, Junsu merasa sangat lelah hanya untuk mengangkat kepalanya- dan melihat ke bawah melalui jendela yang tepat berada disampingnya.

Dan ia menemukannya lagi.

 _Kedua kali aku melihatnya, aku._

.

.

.

Junsu berjalan dengan lemas ke apartemen. Junsu terpaksa tidak jadi menginap malam ini. Otaknya tidak berhenti berfikir siapa orang yang terus mengikutinya dari kemarin.

Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya meski seluruh tubuhnya terasa lelah.

Ia menyalakan televisi dan mulai mencari-cari channel yang bagus. Ia terus mengganti channel karena menurutnya semua channel ini membosankan

"kenapa tidak ada yang ba-"

Belum selesai Junsu bermonolog, ia merasa ekor matanya melihat seseorang didekat pintu masuk –sebelah kiri sisi tubuhya. Junsu bingung, badannya semakin lemas, namun ia mencoba untuk berfikir.

Jadi Junsu menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, dimana disana terdapat kaca jendela. Dari sana ia bias dengan jelas melihat pantulan 'sosok' yang belakangan ini selalu ada. Junsu memperhatikannya,

Sosok itu memakai kaus kaki putih, celana jeans panjang, dan kaus hijau muda.

Dan itu sama persis dengan outfit yang saat ini ia pakai. Junsu merasa merinding, ini menakutkan bagi Junsu. Air matanya mengalir perlahan.

Namun Junsu memberanikan diri untuk melihat langsung sosok itu, ia menghapus air matanya dan menoleh ke kiri.

 _Ketiga kali aku melihatnya, aku._

 _Kali ini dikamarku sendiri._

 _Cukup!_

.

.

.

Junsu memaksakan kakinya yang sudah terlalu lemas itu untuk pergi ke sebuah café 24jam diseberang apartemen. Sejujurnya ia masih sangat ketakutan, badannya merinding dan air matanya masih mengalir. Ia hanya membawa ponselnya dan…

Foto yang kemarin ia tinggal di sofa.

Sejak tadi ia terus-terusan berpikir, membuat bukan hanya tubuhnya yang lelah, pikirannya juga. Ia benar-benar kelelahan, belum lagi badannya yang masih bergetar. Ia mencoba mengatasi itu dengan membeli segelas kopi panas.

Tangan kanannya memegang ponsel, sibuk mengetik nomor yang tertera dibalik photo yang ia pegang ditangan kiri. Sesudah itu ia menekan tanda hijau, dan meletakkan ponsel ditelinganya.

 _"_ _yobusaeyo?"_

Junsu tersenyum, "halmonie?"

 _"_ _ah! Junsu-ie? Ini kau?"_ Tanya halmonie diseberang sana.

"ne ini aku, apa halmonie baik-baik saja?" Tanya junsu

 _"_ _tentu, aku sehat sekali. Aku bahkan masih memimpin senam ibu-ibu diakhir minggu"_ junsu mendengar halmonienya tertawa diseberang sana.

"ah baguslah. Oh iya halmonie, bagaimana kabar Junho?" Tanya Junsu.

 _"_ _ne? kau bertanya tentang Junho?"_ Tanya halmonie bingung.

"ne halmonie, ada apa?" Tanya Junsu begitu mendengar suara halmonienya berubah.

 _"_ _apakah appa-mu tidak memberitahu tentang Junho padamu?"_ Tanya halmonie balik.

"tidak.. apa ada sesuatu?" Tanya Junsu penasaran.

Halmonie memberi jeda waktu cukup lama sebelum menjawab,

 _"_ _Junho sudah meninggal , 2 bulan yang lalu"_

.

.

.

Cklek, bugh!

Junsu masuk dan langsung menonjok seorang ahjussi yang jelas-jelas terganggu tidurnya.

"apa maksudmu datang kesini malam-malam dan menojokku?" Tanya ahjussi itu.

"aku tau kau begitu membenci aku, Junho dan eomma! Kau sudah menceraikan eomma lalu membawaku kesini, kau bahkan tidak datang ke acara pemakaman eomma tahun lalu, sekarang kau bahkan tidak memberitahuku bahwa Junho sudah pergi?! Appa macam apa kau?" bentak Junsu keras.

"junsu, kau tahu appa sibuk-"

"sibuk! Sibuk saja terus! Kau hanya perlu menelponku 5 detik dan katakana padaku kalau kembaranku sudah tiada! Apakah itu sulit? Hah?" bentak Junsu lagi.

Sang appa menghela nafas.

"baiklah, maafkan aku"

Junsu terdiam, kehilangan kata-katanya. Ia benar-benar membenci tuan Kim dihadapannya ini. Saat ia dan Junho berusia 10tahun, orang tuanya bercerai. Junho hidup bersama eommanya sedangkan dia bersama appa. Hingga saat ini Junsu tidak tau apa masalahnya, tapi appa begitu membenci eomma. Belakangan namja paruh baya itu juga terlihat tidak peduli pada Junho dan Junsu, itu sebabnya Junsu memilih untuk menyewa apartemen sendiri.

"sungguh appa, aku tidak menyangka kau setega itu" bersamaan dengan diucapnya kalimat itu, Junsu pergi meninggalkan rumah appanya dengan sebuah pikiran yang terus menghantuinya,

 _'_ _sosok yang selalu mengikutiku itu, apa itu Junho? Kalau bukan… lalu itu siapa?'_

.

.

.

Junsu turun dari mobil Yoochun, begitu juga dengan sang empunya mobil. Yoochun menggenggam tangan Junsu erat sedangkan kedua kaki mereka melangkah menuju sebuah tempat,

Tempat peristirahatan Junho.

Junsu meletakkan bunga yang ia beli diatas makam Junho.

" annnyeong, aku minta maaf karena aku baru kesini sekarang. Kuharap kau masih menungguku" ucap Junsu.

"sungguh aku baru saja tau soal kematianmu. Aku benar-benar berharap hal ini adalah yang terbaik, dan kau bahagia disana,"

"omong-omong, ini namjachingu yang sering aku bicarakan. Kau akhirnya bertemu dia," Junsu tersenyum walau air mata sudah menumpuk dimatanya.

"Baiklah Junho, aku harus melanjutkan hariku. Aku yakin suatu saat kita akan bertemu"

 _"_ _sebentar lagi"_

Deg.

Junsu terdiam seketika. Siapa yang bicara itu? Apa maksudnya?

"ayo berdoa, setelah ini kita harus kembali ke kampus" ucapan yoochun memotong pikiran Junsu. Junsu mengangguk dan berdoa bersama Yoochun.

.

.

.

Junsu benar-benar tidak bias menangkap apapun yang diajarkan dosen hari ini. Yang ia lakukan adalah menunggu jam habis dan segera menemui seseorang.

Tepat setelah jam kuliah selesai, ia segera keluar kelasnya. Ia benar-benar tidak sabar untuk menanyakan semua yang beberapa hari ini ia alami. Ia sadar hal ini begitu janggal, tapi ia masih bias berfikir jernih untuk tidak langsung menanyakan pada orang 'pintar', jadi ia bertanya pada seorang calon psikolog.

Begitu sampai di café Yoochun –tempat dimana ia akan bertemu dengan seorang psikolog- , ia segera mencari Yoochun yang dipastikan duduk disebelah psikolog itu. Setelah menemukannya, junsu segera berjalan menuju meja itu.

"uah Junsu-hyung, apa yang bias kubantu?" Tanya sang calon psikolog yang sepertinya tidak ingin berbasa-basi.

"ne Changmin-ah, kurasa aku akan langsung bercerita padamu" gumam Junsu, ia duduk di sebelah Yoochun

Sedangkan Changmin, sang calon psikolog –sekaligus partner kerja Yoochun di café ini- mulai bersiap mendengar cerita Junsu.

.

.

.

"jadi ada seseorang yang mengikuti hyung, yang terlihat begitu sama denganmu. Bahkan sesekali orang terdekatmu juga melihat dia?" Tanya Changmin sambal melihat note kecil yang menjadi tempat ia mencatat bagian pentong cerita Junsu.

"ne. awalnya aku pikir itu kembaranku, karena terakhir kami bertemu ia bilang ia ingin sekali tinggal bersamaku. Tapi, terakhir aku bertemu dengan sosok itu, aku melihatnya di apartemenku sendiri, jelas tidak mungkin dia bias masuk tanpa tau passwordnya. Kemudian aku menghubungi halmonieku dan aku tahu kalau Junho sudah tiada" jawab Junsu. Yoochun mengusap punggung Junsu lembut agar Junsu lebih tenang.

"apa ada sesuatu yang kau alami saat kau melihat dia? Atau saat orang lain melihat dia?" Tanya Changmin.

"aku akan merasa sangat lelah. Seakan-akan aku habis berlari mengelilingi seluruh kota" kata Junsu.

"Aku juga merasa takut" lanjut Junsu.

Hening.

"aku rasa aku tahu, tapi aku tidak yakin" kata Changmin.

" apa itu? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Junsu penasaran.

"t-tapi aku tidak yakin hyung" kata Changmin yang terlihat berfikir.

"sudah katakan saja" kata Yoochun yang terlihat tidak sabar.

"itu.. Doppelganger" kata Changmin.

"apa? Apa itu?" Tanya Yoochun.

"itu-" ucapan Changmin terhenti dengan..

"ARRRGH!"

.

.

.

Yoochun memeluk tubuh Junsu erat. Changmin hanya memperhatikan sambal duduk di single sofa dikamar Junsu. Sementara Jaejoong sibuk membawa air untuk mengompres Junsu.

Tidak sedetikpun Yoochun melepas pelukannya dari Junsu. Sesekali ia membetulkan letak kompres di kening Junsu, dibantu Jaejoong tentunya. Sementara Changmin di sofa sibuk mencari tahu berbagai hal tentang Doppelganger.

"kau dapat sesuatu?" Tanya Yoochun, Jaejoong yang sedang meletakkan kompres dikening Junsu ikut menoleh.

"yang kudapat, saat bayangan Doppelganger Junsu-hyung terlihat oleh orang lain, maka ia akan merasa lelah dan pucat, di beberap situasi dia juga akan merasa takut" jelas Changmin.

"mungkin karena terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi dalam beberapa hari ini, ia jadi sedikit depresi. Dari awal ia datang, kulihat ia bergetar, mungkin takut. Apalagi dia juga baru mengetahui tentang kembarannya. Ditambah bayangannya yang muncul dimana-mana, membuat ia kelelahan. Mungkin semua hal ini yang membuat dia teriak ketika tadi bayangannya muncul…. Di hadapan kita" jelas Changmin panjang.

"hngg"

Yoochun menoleh dan tersenyum mendapati Junsu sudah sadar. Yoochun memeluk Junsu erat, namun Junsu mendorongnya perlahan.

"sebentar lagi" gumamnya.

"apa maksudmu, hyung?" tanya Changmin.

"sebentar lagi, aku mungkin akan mati"

Henning, semua orang kaget sekaligus bingung dengan pernyataan Junsu.

Cklek.

Yoochun, Changmin dan Jaejoong melirik kepintu secara bersamaan,

"annyeong"

"hi hyung" sapa Changmin ketika menyadari Yoochun dan Jaejoong masih speechless karena bingung dengan perkataann Junsu.

"apa yang terjadi? Kalian terlihat bingung. sepertinya Junsu sudah lebih baik. Tadi aku melihatnya keluar kamar. Tapi apa dia baik-baik saja? Dia tidak menjawab panggilanku" kata Yunho.

Hening.

"sebenarnya Junsu ada disini sejak tadi"

Ucapan Changmin membuat Yunho terdiam sejenak, ia juga baru menyadari kalau Junsu memang berada dipelukan Yoochun yang panik karena namja itu kembali tidak sadarkan diri.

"selamat, kau melihat Doppelgangger Junsu" ucap Changmin.

.

.

.

Mereka berlima terdiam diruangan itu. Keadaan hening yang terasa aneh ini membuat Yunho akhirnya membuka suara.

"Changmin-ah, bisa jelaskan lebih lanjut tentang Doppelgangger?" tanya Yunho.

"eung.. yah itu kejadian dimana kau melihat bayanganmu sendiri. Beberapa orang penting seperti Abraham Licoln dan John. pernah mengalaminya..."

"... biasanya saat bayangan kita muncul, baik dilihat oleh kita sendiri atau orang lain, kita akan merasa lelah dan takut, dan hal terburuknya.."

"... biasanya orang yang melihat Doppelganggernya akan meninggal..."

Mereka semua terdiam.

.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu dan mereka kembali menjalani aktivitas mereka. Junsu terlihat lebih baik dan sudah dapat kembali ke kampus. Dan kabar baiknya, Junsu sudah tiak melihat Doppelganggernya lagi.

Kurang lebih empat hari setelah semua hal berjalan normal, Yunhoo memohon diri untuk kembali ke Jepang. Hari itu, mereka mengantar Yunho ke bandara.

Jaejoong tidak bisa lepas dari kekasihnya itu, Yoochun tidak pernah melepas gandengannya dari Junsu, sedangkan Changmin terlihat sibuk menelpon seseorang dan membicarakan tugas.

"baiklah, aku harus segera masuk ke ruang tunggu pesawat" ucap Yunho. Jaejoong memeluknya erat sambil mewanti-wantinya berbagai hal seperti 'jangan selingkuh' dan 'kerja yang benar'. Yunho hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

Yoochun dan Changmin bergantian menyalami dan memeluk Yunho. Sedangkan Junsu hanya diam dibelakang,

"bisakah kau... tidak pergi?" tanya Junsu.

"ne? Apa maksudmu, Junsu-ya?" tanya Yunho.

"perasaanku tidak baik.." jawab Junsu.

Mereka berlima terdiam, Changmin memperhatikan Junsu yang sepertinya sedangmelihat sesuatu,

Temannya itu seperti terpaku.

"junsu-hyung? Ada apa?" tanya Changmin. Namun Junsu tidak menjawab, ia tidak memberi respon apapun.

Yoochun menggemnggam tangan Junsu erat, "ada apa, Junsu-ie?"

Hening.

Junsu menoleh perlahan ke arah Yoochun,

"Doppelgangger menjemputku" gumamnya.

Mereka berempat terdiam, Junsu berjalan mundur dengan mata yang masih terpaku oleh satu objek yang tidak mereka ketahui.

"a-aku harus pergi, a-aku tidak mau mati"

Junsu membalikkan badannya dan berlari keluar bandara. Yoochun mengejarnya, begitu juga ketiga temannya. Mereka terus mengejar hingga mendekati pintu keluar bandara. Tapi tiba-tiba Yoochun berhenti.

"dimana Junsu? Aku tidak melihatnya?" kata Yoochun

"jangan bercanda! Sejak tadi kita berlari mengikuti dia" kata jaejoong dengan nada paniknya.

"aku serius! Kita kehilangan arah, bagai-"

Ckiiit brak!

Sejenak mereka terpaku dan melihat keluar bandara,

Dan menemukan Junsu yang sudah bersimbah darah.

 _Aku menjemputmu, bayanganku_

End


End file.
